The Devils
by MyEffect
Summary: Dean, Bela, Cas and Crowley all attend the same high school and they make it their job to make other peoples lives hell. Badboy!Dean One-shot?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by Mean Girls and mostly from an outsiders point of view. Dean, Bela, Cas and Crowley are all the same age and in High School. Not sure if it's a one-shot yet. I have an idea of where to continue it if people like it though.**

* * *

It was George's first day at Lawrence State High School. He was nervous to say the least.

Walking up to the the school building he take a minute to overlook it. It seemed pretty normal and looks to be a the clean side which was always a plus. A black Chevy Impala caught his eye as he crossed the parking lot. Weird thing was that each parking space beside it was empty yet other drivers were still searching for a spot to park. George shrugged it off and wanted to get the first day of his new school out of the way.

So far, so good he thinks to himself as he finishes first period without little hassle.

"Hey!" He hears and he turns around and a guy comes running up to him. "Hey, I'm Ted." He introduces himself.

"George."

"Nice to meet you, man. I know its your first day and all and I think you're in most of my classes to I figured I could show you the ropes of this place."

"Yeah, thanks that'll be great."

It turns out that today they had all there classes together so he just decided to tag along anyway. Ted was a good guy and real easy to get on with. He showed him everywhere e needed to go and even introduced George to his friends at lunch.

They were all getting along well and joking around the eating table in the cafeteria.

A large bang interrupted the friendly banter currently being taken place on their table. Four, what looked like seniors walked into the cafeteria causing everyone's posture straightened. Sophomores walked in the opposite direction, the younger students flinched when they walked past, everyone was avoiding their gazes, even the teacher's table had quietened down to a low mutter.

The first guy was extremely handsome. He had spiky brown hair, freckles, green eyes and a small smirk on his face. He wore a simple black t-shirt, dark blue jeans with well walked in brown work boots and he had on a gold pendent around his neck.

The girl walking beside him had brown long hair and green eyes. She was obviously wearing designer clothes, red high heals and hand bag to go with it. She held her head high and also had a smile plastered on her face. The two of them seemed to share an inside joke.

The second guy was adorable and he walked in behind the first two scuffing his feet along the floor. Some would label him as socially awkward or out of date. He had on a waistcoat and a tie that wasn't done up all the way. It looked like he had slept in his clothes, especially with the messy bed head look he had going on. He had almost black hair and blue eyes.

Lastly, the third guy was slightly on the chubby side but had devilish features to make up for it. He had very short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore all dark clothes and had his hands in his pockets.

Clearly the four of them had some sort of influence or reputation. Soon, they got their food and they all sat on their own reserved table at the end of the room and people were starting to act normal again.

"Hey," George motioned for Ted, "Who are they?" nodding his head at the mysterious four's table.

"Ugh," He scoffed, "You don't want to find out."

"Why? How bad could they be?" George chuckled.

"They're more than bad. They're like the devil split in four ways. That's why they're called 'The Devils.'" Jane said next to him.

"They all moved here six months ago, bringing their version of hell with them. It's strange though, sometimes they all take off school for weeks at a time and just come back one day as if it never happened." Jackson said.

"That one there," Ted inconspicuously pointed to the one wearing the waistcoat. "His names is Cas."

"Cas what?"

"No one knows. It's just Cas. He is one of the most oblivious person you'll ever meet. He acts like there is nobody else around him and only care about his needs."

"The chick, she's called Bela Talbot. Richest little British bitch in the entire school. She likes to remind everyone about it too. She probably knows everything single secret about you and you've only been here a full morning. She has here pesky spies everywhere."

"The pudgy dude, sitting next to her, people call him Crowley. His family own most of this states land. He can control anyone he wants, get any information he needs. He makes all sorts of deals. Anything you could possibly want or need, he has it. But as soon as he does it for you, he has you. You make a deal with him, you're in for shit."

"And evil takes a human form in Dean Winchester. Don't be fooled by his hypnotizing eyes because he may seem like you're typical selfish, man-whore, power jocky but in reality he is so much more than that. Has a lot of issues, anger mainly. You do not want to get into a fight with him, you are guaranteed a trip to the hospital." Ted concluded.

"Or in Zach Fisher's case, the morgue."

"He's the alpha dog – the show leader, those other three are just his little workers." Jackson added.

"I heard his face is insured for, like, 10,000 dollars." Someone said on their table.

"Once time he met Chuck Norris in an airport and told him he was the best."

"Shut up, guys. You're giving the new kid false Intel, you're going to get him killed." Ted told the rest of the table. He turned to face George and he suddenly got serious.

"In all honestly though, you do not want to get caught up with them. They're not just high school jerks cause on the outside they have power in high places. They are full on badass mother fuckers. Hell, Dean is the power out there."

"Got it." George choked out, a little scared now.

He looked back at the crew while the table went back to eating and starting new conversations. He kept on staring at the four in some-what amazement. How can they have such an effect on a whole high school.

* * *

Later that day during George's gym class were all told to get different equipment out and to go start warming up around the track outside. At his second lap around, he noticed the legendary Dean Winchester alone sitting by a wall, hidden from the school, smoking a cigarette.

"Where's rest of them?" He asked Ted and Jackson who were running beside him. They stopped for a few minutes to catch their breath.

"What? You think just because they're all evil, that they're all joined to each others hips?" Ted joked to him. "No, they are all probably doing their own piece of dirty work right now."

"Why does he look so..." George tried to finish.

"Sad? Lonely? Broken? Take your pick. I said he had issues and as much as he tries to hide them, he's still only eighteen years old. No kid should have what he does on his shoulders."

"What do you mean?"

"We better not say. No one is allowed to talk about it cause he'll find out and he'll send his minions on you. One time, Lucy White was talking trash about his family to her friends... Dean _himself _came and spoke to her. She's not much of a talker now." Jackson explained.

George, Ted and Jackson returned their gaze to Dean on the wall, smoking. He still had that frown on his face from lunch time but it was intensified. He took a long drag of his cigarette and slowly breathed it back out upwards. All three guys perked their ears in the direction of the unmistakable noise of heals coming closer.

Bela came around the corner towards Dean and they took up a conversation of their own. Dean seemed to shrug and she sat down next to him taking his cigarette off of him for herself.

"Huh, I'm surprised she is risking to get her clothes muddy sitting on the floor like that." Jackson scoffed.

"I don't know, dude, we talk about them four like we know them but really they are the school's biggest mystery. Sometimes I think Bela has more issues than Dean. She has nobody." Ted said.

"What's with them?" George asked.

"Unlike their physiologically screwing with our brains, they are literally screwing each others."

"They are fuck buddies?" George thought out loud.

"Unfortunately. Bela is one hot piece of ass and Dean gets the privilege to tap that any time he wants." Jackson complained, taking a drink of his water.

"Dean and Bela are one complicated couple. They act like they're not in a relationship but everyone knows there has to be something going on. They are together all the freaking time. They're deeper yet shallower than that. They have known each other since forever. Rumour has it that when they were fifteen Dean got her pregnant. People say that Dean's dad beat her to shit because he didn't approve and lost the baby."

"Really?"

"Who knows. There's been more rumours about those two than I have ever heard of."

"What about Crowley and Cas?"

"You sure interested in those four, aren't you. Crowley and Cas, they're more independent and only come when Dean tells them to, really. Crowley sort of has two families. There's his place with Dean and then he's gone his own posse. He has his own business to take care of as well. Cas has these sort of skills or something. I don't know for sure since nobody has dared to find out but Billy from 6th period swore he saw him disappear into thin air once."

"Billy's a crack head." Jackson commented.

Ted looked back at the two who had finished smoking and they were starting to get up off the floor, Dean letting Bela take his hand to help get up and they were starting to walk away.

"See, they're going. Probably to bang each other in the janitors closet again." Jackson continued.

All of a sudden Dean stopped to a halt making Bela do the same. His head whipped around to the direction of Ted, Jackson and George talking about them.

"There's no way he heard you right, Jackson?" Ted said panicking slightly.

"No way. He probably thought he heard someone shouting his name or something."

"I don't think so guys. He walking over here." George told them.

"Fuck!" Ted exclaimed, hitting Jackson over the head. "You just had to, didn't you."

"All right. Stop worrying. Just don't talk to him unless he talks to you and try not to say anything at all." Jackson instructed as Dean strode closer to them.

"Hey, what's going on here." Dean said, even though he knew.

"Nothing Dean just taking a breather."

"Yeah, gym got you guys working hard, huh?" Dean growled taking a step closer to Jackson.

"Yeah." Jackson gasped.

"Talking about anything interesting?" Dean mocked. He took a second to look over at George, which made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

"N- nope." Ted stuttered.

"Well, you boys have fun and I'll just get back to my plans of banging Bela in the janitors closest. Right Jackson? You seem to know my schedule pretty well." Dean said turning a bit angry.

"I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean t-" Dean punches Jackson straight at his nose causing it to bleed.

"That's all right, _dude._" Dean finished and walked away towards Bela again who had a smirk on her face watching the whole thing.

"Well done Jackson, he's got his own beef with you now." Ted said helping him up.

"What a dick." He replied.

"You had it coming."

George was still in shock and was staring at one half of the retreating pair known as 'The Devils'. He definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A, stupid, drunk, High School initiation or as George will now call it 'The World's Most Life Threatening Plan'.

It was still his first week at his new school and he was still getting a handle on all the ropes. What he was sure of though, is to stay well clear of Dean, Bela, Cas and Crowley at all costs. His first day really put the fear in him, especially when George had witnesses Dean beat down Jackson.

It was a close call on Wednesday as he collided with Cas in the hallway, dropping his books in the process. But just as the rumours say, when he looked up to beg for his life at Cas he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

But that was two days ago and now himself, Jackson, Ted and Jane were smashed off their faces and Jackson just had to mention wanting to get revenge on Dean.

So, on their Friday night they had travelled all the way to the other side of town to break into Dean's house and do some damage.

At the time the suggestion was mentioned they had all laughed at it and where buzzed to go through with the idea to smash Dean's house up.

George was becoming a bit more sober now and he started to get the shakes, completely nervous.

"Would you lighten up, G-man?" Jackson half slurred, while he tried to pick the locks of the Winchesters home.

"But you guys are absolutely sure that no one will be in?" George asked in a loud whisper.

"Yeah!" Jane exclaimed. She looked the worst out of all four of them, her eyes were drooping and she was leaning heavily on Ted.

"John Winchester isn't even in the state. Dean's brother, Sam, is at some other kid's house the night and I know for a fact that Dean will be with Bela." Ted replied.

"How do you know?" George asked sceptically.

"I over heard them talking, obviously." Ted answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Got it!" Jackson shouted, almost alerting the whole neighbourhood that he had managed to open the front door.

"Awesome! Let's do this!" Jane said and she barged straight into the dark house.

"Give me some of that." Jackson snatched the vodka bottle from Ted, while they also walked inside.

George hesitated. Not only was this illegal but it was Dean Winchesters house. He wasn't even suppose to be out this late without his parent knowing!

He took a large sigh and slowly stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"George! Come look at all this shit!" Jackson shouted down the hallway.

When he realised what Jackson was snooping at, his eyes went wide. Weapons. All kinds and sizes of weapons were all over the place.

Jackson picked up a large knife and pretended to fight someone off, making his own swishing noises to go with it.

"I- I don't think you should touch that." George warned him.

"Loosen up, dude. We'll be trashing the place anyway so..."

"Let's just find Ted and Jane." George pleaded, taking Jackson elbow and dragged him through the rest of the house.

He heard a 'whoa' close by and found the two looking in draws and desks.

"Is this Dean's room?" Jackson said too excited for George's liking.

They all froze when they heard a rumble of a car pulling up and parking in the front driveway.

"Ted!" Jackson sneered, "You said Dean would be out!"

"But I heard them two talking." He answered confused, "No wait! They said they were coming here, not Bela's!" Ted remembered.

"Quick, the window!" Jane panicked.

Jackson and George tried to budge the window open to climb out of but it wouldn't move an inch.

They heard the front door open and small murmurs of a discussion, that were distinctly Dean and Bela's voice.

"Oh my god! We are so screwed!"

"Just hide!" George said and ushered all of them into the closet in Dean's room, closing the door being them. He hushed them and they were all awkwardly positioned in the uncomfortable tight area. They could Dean and Bela's voice clearly now and knew they were heading straight for his bedroom, through the door.

"You know when your dad will be back?" Bela asked, coming into Dean's bedroom.

"Got a call from him this morning and he said he would finish the case by the end of the week." He answered.

"Did I tell you that Cas found a cat and now he won't stop talking to it?" Bela laughed.

"That poor cat." Dean joked back.

It was weird hearing them like this to all the occupants that could hear them in the closet. They seemed so... Normal.

"I got a buyer for an old tapestry I managed to snatch from a museums basement. It's big bucks."

"Aw, I'm proud of you Bela and without any of my help at all." Dean teased. "Come on, let's stop talking business." They just managed to hear Dean say. There was a pause before either of them spoke again. Jackson's and George's eyes went wide when they thought of what Dean had meant by that.

"I think that's a great plan." Bela said seductively. There was a silent curse going through each of their minds, when they started to hear moaning from the other side of the room. Dean and Bela were going to have sex and they trapped in the closet to hear all of it!

"Mmm... I miss this. It feels like we haven't been alone since forever." Dean mumbled into Bela's neck.

"I know what you mean. I love you." Bela replied to him.

"Oh shit! I do not want to hear that." Ted drunkenly whispered. George immediately put a hand over his mouth to shut him up before Dean heard him.

"Did you hear that?" Dean said as he gasped for air.

"It's probably nothing." Bela whined obviously wanted to get back to making out and removing their clothes.

"When as it ever been 'probably nothing' when it's us, Bela?"

"Ugh," She scoffed, "Fine. Go and check it out. And hurry!"

George and the others heard some shuffling that made them all start to sweat like crazy. All their fidgeting caused Jane to fall over some shoe boxes.

Bela's eyebrows frowned. She got up and slowly made her way over to the closet, picking up one of Dean's machete's on the way.

Jackson, Ted, Jane and George were all very aware of what was going on and what mistake they had made. It was as if the alcohol just vanished from their systems. George had a feeling they would remember this night for the rest if their lives. If they don't die, of course.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Bela screamed when she quickly opened the door and saw the four of them huddled together and grasping onto their bottles of booze for dear life. "DEAN! Get in here." Bela continued. She was furious. Did that mean their fellow students heard her and Dean's conversation before? She can't have people knowing they have that kind of side to them!

"Wait! We're so sorry! Please don't get Dean!" Ted apologised. He was literally on the floor in front of Bela begging. She just smirked.

"You break in, Dean breaks your legs. Fair's fair." She replied pushing him away from her. Jane sobbed loudly and Bela rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Jane. Grow a fucking back-bone, you're embarrassing yourself."

"What? I didn't see anythi-" Dean began coming back into the room and stopped tracks as soon as he saw what was going on. He didn't have a shirt on and he was carrying a shotgun in his hands. His snarky expression immediately turned angry. George was convinced he would murder them.

"Aw shit," Jackson whispered to himself.

"Dean. We can explain!" Ted said. There was a pause. Nobody said anything but Ted still hadn't said anything else. "Okay. I can't exactly explain but please spare us our lives!"

The silence was deadly. All you could hear was an odd sniffle from Jane.

Dean was going to have tonight that for sure. He was thinking of how many ways to get them to become mentally unstable when he noticed where Jackson's eyes were looking at.

"You." Dean demanded, pointing at Jackson and his eyes went wide with fear.

"You staring at Bela's tits? Huh?" He said and got close to him in his face and grabbed his collar.

"N- NO! Of course not!"

"Liar." Dean said with a smile.

Dean punched him in the gut and he doubled over in pain. Ted moved back to Jane and George scared of getting in the cross fire.

"I don't know why your surprised, Jacky. With your attitude, you should be expecting a beating." He taunted and kicked him in the balls. Jackson shouted in pain but it was far from over. Dean bended down and punched him again in the face, making his nose bleed.

Jane suddenly got up and tried to run but Bela pushed her down and grabbed her hair.

"You can't run, you little bitch. You got to get your own punishment before you can even think about leaving."

"Please, no." Jane cried.

"Too late for begging." Bela said and slapped her across the face.

Jackson was knocked unconscious now and Dean got up and looked at the remaining victims.

"Who's next." Dean stated. Ted shook his head vigorously and Dean volunteered him.

He stormed over to him and without hesitation stomped the heel of hiss shoe down hard onto Ted's foreleg.

"AHHH!" Ted screamed which was accompanied by a sickening crack, no doubt from his broken leg.

Dean was about to start on George whose body was frozen stiff by shock when he smirked instead.

"George." Dean drew out. "Having a good time? Didn't think coming here was a good idea now, did you."

"I tried to stop them." George mumbled quietly. Dean just laughed.

"You didn't do a very good job." Dean replied darkly and intensely. They were both taken out of there staring match when Jane screamed again by Bela's scratch down her back.

"I suggest you take them home now." Dean said, simply.

"What?" George asked in confusion. He was letting him go?

"You heard."

Dean and Bela, with the help of George, dragged a sleeping Jack, hysterical Jane and a crying Ted to the front door and then Dean forcefully pushed them all out of his home.

"If I EVER see you around or even remotely close to this neighbour hood again. It'll be guns doing the damage next time." Dean threatened.

"I understand." George said with a nervous voice.

Just when Dean was about to close the door with a bang, George spoke out, "Why?"

Dean halted and took a second to figure out what he was asking, before smiling darkly when he figured out it was about saving him.

"See you Monday." Was all he said and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't expecting a Bela/Dean story but most of you guys wanted more so, TADA! ;) Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You better shut that mouth or I'll cut your tongue off with a blunt knife." Dean warned George. His voice was low and deep that made vibrations fill the room feel like an earthquake.

George was tired to a chair in a claustrophobic black room with a single light bulb swinging constantly illuminating there faces enough to make dark shadows on Dean's face that made him look like monster.

You could hear Bela in the corner drinking wine from the bottle and laughing her head of with noises that sounded like a witch in those old poor quality horror films.

Dean had already pulled of several finger nails, blinded his left eyeball, cut the ligaments off his angles to prevent him from running away and pulled out some of his hair.

"Now where was I..." Dean said with a growl and continued slicing Georges chest with blade. Engraving the word 'pussy' across it.

"Pl-please stop." He begged. He couldn't take much more of the pain and fear. He was on the edge of passing out which had been deliberate on Dean's request. He said he wanted him to take in as much agony as possible without having the sweet realise of unconsciousness for him to break from.

"Haha! 'Please stop' he says. You're so fucking pathetic, George! Just like the rest of your friends. You should expect an apology if you make it out of here alive. After all, you are taking the whole wrap for them." Dean bullied him then laughed in his face along with Bela.

"Stab him again, Dean! Stab him again!" Bela cheered from her place. As if they where in a fighting ring betting for money. But this was no fair match, this was torture.

Together, Dean and Bela's laughter sounded like screeching and it overpowered his screams.

Dean violently stabbed him deep in the stomach, so deep it went through his back and the monster then punched him across the face.

"I told you to shut your mouth!" And he stabbed his stomach again to make a point that failed as George shouted for help the loudest he had been yet.

Then George couldn't scream any more. He didn't know why but his brain wouldn't follow his thoughts until he opened his scrunched eyes. He could see Dean's satisfied smirk dominating his face and Bela's hand on his shoulder leaning on him with a similar expression.

George managed to look down enough to see blood gush from in neck travelling down that create a pool on his lap.

Oh. That's why.

George gasped awake from his bed.

A dream. It had been a nightmare. He didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified knowing that Dean could do much worse in real life. He looked to his alarm clock. 4:58 AM.

Monday. It was Monday and George gagged at the thought of it.

After escaping from Dean and Bela's home, Jackson was still in the recovery room, Ted was at his house with a broken leg and Jane had transferred schools the moment she could.

His parents would not let him absent from his classes being from a moral background. He was left on his own.

* * *

Sam Winchester. Puny little brother in comparison with his almighty big brother, legend to his fellow students. It gave him automatic protection but could sometimes become the danger.

To have Dean Winchester as an older brother was a blessing and a curse.

People didn't know whether to be scared of him as well or to find protection themselves under Sam's wing. This made it impossible to gain friends, girls or even to get people to talk to him. Sometimes he finds himself having the only conversation during the day with his teachers.

He loved his brother but he could be a major jerk without being in his presence because the name alone sends people into a ray of emotions.

"Winchester!" Mr Thompson shouted at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Detention."

"What for?"

"Not paying attention." _Being a Winchester_ more like or bet he was dying to say.

Yes, Mr Thomson was a former teacher to Dean and Sam was getting hell for it.

Just another day. Sam thought to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dean muttered into his arm.

"Suck it up, Winchester. We had a deal." Bela mocked back.

"That got way out of hand!" He exclaimed. "OW! Careful with that piece of shit, will you?" Dean shouted at the ageing tattoo artist.

"Beauty is pain." The biker-type man replied. Dean only grunted in response.

"You know, not only does this make me feel very empowered as a woman, it's kind of sexy seeing my name forever inked in your skin." Bela reassured him.

"Why couldn't it be located somewhere a little more normal?" Dean said through his teeth.

"Near your cock was the deal. So that's the deal." She teased, leaning forward and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Now every girl ever to get as far as stripping you will always ask the question, 'Who is Bela?'"

"Oh god, don't remind me." He complained. A sudden wave of pain of the needle caused him to hiss.

"Baby." Bela stated but immediately regretted it and clamped her mouth shut with an audible snap.

They don't mention babies. Ever. At least not around each other. Out of all the rumours held against their name Bela getting pregnant was the only one to be true.

Dean's face slightly paled and it wasn't from the needle embedding Bela's name into his tanned skin. Bela wished she never won that bet now, that she never dragged her 'not-like-that-boyfriend' to this tattoo parlor and that she never uttered the word baby to insult the one person who had ever stuck by her side.

No mattered how thick-skinned Dean had grown up to be and no mattered how much he obeyed to love his father, he would always hate a little bit of John for hurting Bela in an unimaginable way. They were only kids then and having a kid of their own made Dean's dad disgusted in the both of them. If people in school think he is evil, the obviously have not met the wrong end of John Winchester's anger.

Curtain details of this famous true gossip where incorrect such as their age had been in fact fourteen not fifteen. Stupid decision on their part but when you know someone as well and as deep as Dean and Bela do why not share that bond that keeps couples strong. Ever since Bela had moved over to america at the age of five she and Dean were joined to the hips.

Bela was in her fourth month of pregnancy before Dean's father found out and beat the fucking shit out of her making Dean watch as he was handcuffed to the radiator and after he was sure he killed the baby, he left them there until Sam came back from school.

Bela was in the hospital for month recovering from the physical and emotional pain and Dean had been their the whole time while the culprit was off hunting some supernatural creature of the week, incident already forgotten in his mind. They didn't tell Sam anything, just that Bela had an accident. And when he questioned the rumour to them they shrugged it off.

In regards to their attitude towards Bela's pregnancy they were scared shitless. They had no idea what they were going to do and kept pushing the matter back until it was too late. However young they were at the time, however old they will be, where ever they are or end up and whatever they're are doing, they were parents for however short of time.

Back in the present, Bela shook her head.

"Sorry." She apologised softly.

The shop was silent and you could only hear the buzzing of the needle working on Dean. They were the only ones there and the owner was oblivious to their distraught past.

"No need." Dean finally said.

What happened to them was awful but it was just another problem to add to his shit list.

"I think I'll get your name on mine as well." Bela changed the subject, trying to be upbeat.

"Oh really?" Dean asked completely unconvinced. And his smirk was back on his face where it belonged.

"It's only fair. This way we'll own each other."

"Now I do like the sound of that..." Dean said in a low voice.

"You're done." The tattoo artist announced, wiping away the blood.

Dean looked down to the inside of his upper thigh closer to his crotch than he would like to admit but it was there. Her four lettered name standing out, owning him. It was kind of a turn on for him to be honest.

He looked up and fake glared at her.

"I hope your happy with yourself." He said and pulled up his jeans after the man gave him a bandage to cover it.

"Very. Mine turn!" She said and hopped up on the seat.

"You're really going to go through with this?" Dean asked.

"I told you I would. And now I have to, to prove you wrong."

Dean shook his head in amazement and took a careful seat next to hers.

"Alright, pants off." The man said seriously. Dean almost growled but it was the exact same commandment he had said to him before getting Bela tattooed on him.

"You try anything and I'll rip you're fingers off and tattoo dick on your forehead, got it." Dean threatened.

"Believe me. I know who you guys are despite my age. I'm not going to mess with your family."

Dean smiled at him pleased with what he heard, encouraging him to continue.

"I want 'Dean' written where his was. That is if you know how to spell with that hilly billy brain of yours."

"Bela." Dean warned. The artist clenched his fist and nodded.

They discussed font, size and taking care after it before they started the process.

They weren't what others thought they were. Dean and Bela were still people and can have a decent conversation that didn't involve swearing, murder or weapons. As long as they were not around other people who could take their love to their advantage they could be their true selves. The eighteen year olds that they were.

They had warned the tattoo artist to never speak a word of what they were doing there to anyone and mentioned they knew who his children were. So they were safe to talk to each other like their true selves. Keeping up the bravado for people was tiring and often Dean and Bela talked about their future of getting out of this life one day knowing that they were talking about dreams never to be lived in.

It was sad. They only make hell for people out of fear of John. He has a very high reputation in the hunting world and for his children to act like wimps or be civilised to others was out of the question. John wanted the name Winchester to be feared by all and that meant demanding his sons and that brat that hangs around with them to be evil.

People had it all wrong. Dean wasn't the devil, his father was.

* * *

With each minute to pass without running into Dean made George sweat and worry even more. Where the hell was he? He said Monday, right? That's when his death will be? Then where the hell was he. George wished he would hurry up so he could get the pain and torture sessions over with and deal with his life long emotional issue that would come from it. But he didn't show. All day George had been receiving various looks out of pity or of admiration. He wished he could just crawl in a whole and never get out.

The real fun was at lunch time. Everyone wanted to know what happened when he broke into Dean's house and got caught.

"Was there dead bodies in his basement?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, we didn't get that far." He replied, cautiously.

"Was there blood all over the walls?" Another said.

"I wasn't looking at the walls, to be honest."

"How did you get out alive?"

"Yes, George. How did you get out alive?" An English accent stood out from all the rest. Everyone around murmured and scattered away leaving George and a very smitten Crowley and two of his buddies left alone to talk.

"Crowley!" George said surprised and he started to get fidgety.

"Oh good. You know who I am."

"Everyone knows who you are." He replied and took a step back that did nothing but trap him against a wall and make Crowley's face turn amused.

"How's Jackson and the others? I hear Dean didn't let them get out quite so alive."

"Fine under the circumstances, I guess." He stuttered.

Crowley nodded and left for a moment of silence between them. George was getting antsy and wanted to leave as fast as he could.

"Look, if you're going to hit me could you do it already?"

"Hit you? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Dean's not here right? So I figured he told you to do his dirty work."

"Let's get this straight. I may work for Dean and help him out but I'm not his little bitch unlike Bela. I don't fight his battles for him. If he wants to kill you, he is going to want to do that himself."

"Then... What do you want?"

"Why George! I thought you've heard of me! I want to make a deal of course."

"I'm not interested. I don't want to be in your debt."

"Smart. I like you. Unfortunately that's not all. Dean wants you to meet him after school. And if you don't show up, there's going to be hell."

"Where?"

"The nearest abandoned warehouse to the school. And If I were you, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Even he can put there fear in me sometimes."

With that he left and George could finally breath again.

"Shit." He said to himself.

* * *

George was about to enter the warehouse and reminded himself to breathe. He was going to die in here, he could feel it.

"Are you going to come in George or are you going to stand outside forever like a little fucking puppy." Dean voice echoed through the door and made George gulp.

The entire place was empty with maybe a few boxes in the corner and standing in the middle was Dean, Crowley, Bela and Cas.

"Nice of you to join us. I was about to call my boys on you." Crowley said.

"You're all here." George stated to himself more than anything.

"I don't think you've had the pleasure. I'm Cas." The boy with the waistcoat and cat weaving through his legs said.

They all stood tall at a stance, posture perfect and very serious expressions on their faces.

"You know, I was sort of surprised when Bela told me your last name and Cas told me your history. You don't look like the type to be one of us." Dean said, stepping forward.

"What do you mean I'm of you?"

"You're a hunter."

"Hunter of what?"

"The supernatural."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, if you don't know the only type of computer I have is an ipad and it is rubbish to type with! Sort of a cliffhanger here, a small incite with Sam, a Dean and Bela moment and Crowley finally got some dialogue! Sorry if you think it's a bit different, there's not so much of an outsider view in the chapter and a lot less swearing I found. **

**Hope you liked it, if you do, review! ;)**


End file.
